


Struggle

by Kikyorocks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Padawan, Padawan Rey, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Some Plot, Touching, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Ben Solo, Virgin Rey, Virginity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikyorocks/pseuds/Kikyorocks
Summary: Reylo padawan story.





	1. Chapter 1

Rey whimpered as she tossed and turned in her bed. Her body felt like it was on fire. She turned her head to find Ben asleep in his own bed across from her. Rey mumbled in annoyance. How could he sleep in this heat? Rey usually could handle the heat, but she was used to a dry heat, not a humid one. 

Rey stood up from her bed and walked towards Ben’s. She shook him awake at his shoulder. 

Ben opened his tired eyes. “Rey...?” he said, half asleep. 

Rey bit her lip, feeling herself getting warmer by the minute. “I can’t sleep. Can I sleep with you?” 

Ben huffed in annoyance. “Rey, you remember what master Luke said. You can’t be sleeping with me anymore. You’re not a little girl. You’re almost 16.” 

“Please, Ben -- just one more time.” 

Ben groaned and lifted the blankets so she could sneak in. 

Rey smiled and rested the back of her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, hoping to be able to sleep finally. Ben had a way of helping her sleep. His calming presence always relaxed her… but...

Rey’s eyes shot open when she felt his hot breath on her neck. She knew Ben was asleep, but his breath was making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She felt her body get hotter, if that were possible. 

Rey let out a gasp when she felt Ben’s hands wrap around her waist. Rey whimpered as she felt the heat go straight to inbetween her legs. She rubbed her legs together, hoping to calm the ache. It wasn’t her first time having an ache inbetween her legs. It started when she was around 14, shortly after her first period. Her body would burn and throb. She never knew why. 

Rey bit her lip and snuck her finger inside her pants. All she knew was touching her privates helped this feeling go away. She tried not to whimper as she worked her finger against herself trying to get rid of the ache fast, so as not to wake Ben. Rey went stiff when she felt Ben move, fearing that he’d woken, but soon relaxed at the sound of his snoring. 

Rey looked down to find Ben’s hand had moved from her stomach to her thigh. Rey felt another flash of heat go to her core when Ben squeezed. Rey panted as she eyed his hand and fingers, and a thought entered her head. What would Ben’s fingers feel like against her? 

Rey, not knowing why, grabbed his hand and placed it at the outside of her pants. Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth, trying desperately not to moan when Ben’s fingers moved, just barely brushing her womanhood. Oh my God. His fingers were better. Rey whimpered, grabbed his hand and led it inside her pants to her waiting womanhood. 

Rey wiggled and moaned as she moved Ben’s hands against her aching core. His long finger felt so good against her. She was so close. “Ben!” she called out, without realizing it. 

Ben’s eyes shot open and he looked around, raising a brow when he felt something warm and wet against his hand. He moved, trying to figure out what it was. 

Rey called out, causing Ben to freeze instantly.

Ben sat up and pulled the blankets off himself and Rey, his mouth dropping open at what he discovered. He looked from Rey’s blushing, ashamed face, back down to her small hand clutching his inside her pants. Ben had a lot of questions in that moment. Did his hands wander when he was asleep, or did Rey...? No. There was no way Rey would do that, she was too innocent. 

Ben tried to pull his hand out, but Rey stopped him. 

“No!” Rey begged him. 

“Rey?” 

Rey blushed. “Please. I need you.” 

“Rey, I…” 

“Please, Ben.” She said with a pouty face and tears of frustration in her eyes. 

Ben sighed and stroked his middle finger at her opening, causing Rey to arch her back and moan. Ben bit his lip as he worked his fingers against her, feeling shame for doing this to Rey, but... He watched her wiggle in pleasure and moan his name, and he felt so much want, which caused him even more shame. 

“Ben, I...” Rey bit her hand. 

Ben brushed her hair out of her face and whispered into her ear. “Cum for me sweetheart.” That’s all it took for Rey to call out and to cum all over his hand. 

Rey panted, never having felt a release like this. “Ben.” 

Ben sighed and pulled his hand out of her pants. He stared at his hand, feeling his mouth water at the sight of her cum on his hand. 

“Ben?” Rey said giving him a questioning look. 

Ben paled and hurriedly turned around. “Rey, go back to bed.” 

Rey hesitated but nodded, deciding to leave his bed and going back to her own. 

Ben bit his lip as he watched Rey from the corner of his eye. He felt bad, eyeing his hand still covered in her cum. He put his fingers against his nose and inhaled deeply, before wiping his hand on his bedsheets. This was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey opened her eyes to find herself alone in her hut. “Ben,” she whispered, feeling her heart ache. Leaving her hut, she found all her classmates working on their jedi forms. 

“Rey! Are you okay? Ben said you weren’t feeling well.” 

Rey forced a smile as she stared at Jai, a girl with red hair just a few years older than her. “I’m fine, just didn’t sleep well last night. You talked to Ben? Did he say where he was going?” 

“He didn’t say, but I would be careful with him today, Rey. He seemed in a bad mood.” 

Rey nodded. “Thank you, Jai.” 

Ben grumbled as he tried to meditate, but no matter what he tried he couldn’t get last night out of his head. The way she smelled, her sweet voice calling his name, how wet she felt. Ben groaned with annoyance as he tried to shake his thoughts out of his head. 

Ben’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a twig snap. “Who’s there?”

Rey blushed and smiled nervously as she moved from her hiding spot. She knew Ben would be here. This was, after all, their secret place. She and Ben used to skip Luke’s classes and come here just to talk, but they hadn’t done that in years. After she turned 13 Ben started becoming serious -- well, more serious. He turned colder towards her, talking to her as little as possible and avoiding her touch. 

Rey was kicked out of her thoughts when Ben spoke again, walking towards her. “Rey... what are you doing here?” 

“I was worried about you.” 

Ben grumbled, and stopped walking. “I told you to stop worrying about me. Worry about yourself.” 

 

“Ben, why are you so cold towards me? You never used to be like this.” 

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle at this, eyebrows raised. “What are you talking about, Rey? I’ve always been like this. Ever since I found you on that hell of a planet.”

Rey pursed her lips as she thought about her old home on Jakku. The nights she would go to bed with nothing in her belly, and the abuse Plutt would inflict upon her. The day Ben found her saved her life. “You know that’s not true. At first, perhaps, but you warmed up to me... so why are you keeping your distance again?”

Ben groaned in frustration as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“Is it because of last night?” 

He grabbed her by the shoulders forcing her to look at him. “Rey?” His voice trembled. “Be honest with me. Did I touch you? Did I take advantage of you?” 

Rey shook her head. 

“Then why was my hand inside your pants!” 

Rey frowned at this. Why was he mad? She didn’t do anything wrong... did she? “I needed you.” 

Ben felt himself go stiff at her words. He then took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. “Rey, what we did was wrong.” 

“What do you mean? How is making me feel good wrong?” 

Ben had never been so frustrated in his life. He hoped that this day would never come. It was embarrassing enough that he had to teach her about periods since Luke chickened out, but this was so much worse. They were right in the middle of it last night until he stopped himself. 

Ben wanted to hit his head against a tree. He couldn’t do it. He was tired of doing all the dirty work. It was Luke’s turn. 

Rey gasped when Ben started to leave. “Where are you going?” 

“Getting Luke. So he can teach you about sex.” 

“But he already taught me.” 

Ben stopped. “What did he tell you?” 

Rey blushed. “He told me sex makes babies.” 

Ben sighed and took a seat trying to calm down. “Sex does make babies, Rey, but there’s more to it. It’s complicated.” Ben felt himself getting hard when Rey climbed onto his lap and cupped his face. God, she was so innocent. 

Rey smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Causing Ben to groan. “Then teach me about sex, Ben. I only want you.” 

“Fuck.” 

Rey blushed and grabbed his hand and led it inside her pants. She was smart enough, with how Ben had been acting all day, to figure out that her privates had to do something with sex. “Teach me,” she whispered.

“Rey.” Ben growled as he worked his fingers against her. He shouldn’t be doing this, but the moment she got on his lap and said “I only want you” made him lose it. 

Rey whimpered, rubbing herself against his fingers. 

“Rey, do you know why you ache, down there?” he said as he nipped at her neck. 

Rey shook her head, no.

Ben chuckled and pushed a finger inside, causing Rey to gasp. “It’s your body wanting to be fucked by me.” 

Ben smirked as he watched his little padawan moan and squirm in his lap. He groaned as he moved his finger in and out of her, feeling her become wetter by the second. God, she was so tight around his finger. If she was this tight, how tight would she feel around his cock? 

“Ben.” Rey whimpered as she hid her face in his chest in embarrassment. “I’m…” 

“I know, sweetheart.” Ben whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He slowly pushed a second finger in making sure he didn’t hurt her. He fingered her until she finally cummed. 

Rey gasped for air, pushing her face into his chest. 

Ben wrapped his free hand around her trembling body. “Shh… it’s okay, sweetheart.” 

Rey pulled her head away from his chest and gazed into his eyes. Smiling, she finally did what she’d been wanting to do since she was ten. She kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone for the support, comments, and kudos. I also want to thank Lucie for editing my fanfics.


	3. Chapter 3

Ben felt his face become hot with Rey’s kiss. It was innocent… yet, it made him feel things. 

Rey blushed and pulled away, smiling at him. It was her first kiss. It wasn’t what she expected, but yet also what she expected. It was warm and his lips were just as soft as she imagined, if not softer. Before Rey could say anything, Ben pulled her into another kiss -- this time more demanding. 

Ben groaned and pulled her closer to his needy mouth. He nipped and sucked on her lips trying to get her mouth open. 

Rey let out a moan when she felt his tongue on hers. She ran her hands into his hair, loving the feeling of her fingers tangled in his locks and his tongue in her mouth.

Ben suddenly pulled away, catching his breath and trying to calm himself down. “Rey.”

Rey smiled and played with a lock of his hair. His hair was so soft. She let out a whimper when Ben removed his hand from inside her pants. 

Ben smiled as he stared at his wet hand. 

Rey’s mouth dropped open as she watched Ben lick his fingers, smirking while doing so. “Ben.”

Ben’s smile widened as he watched his little padawan blush. “Rey,” he murmured, sucking on his finger. “You taste so good.” Ben removed his hand from his mouth he placed his ring finger, still covered in her cum, on her lips. He spread the moisture onto her lips and commanded, “open, Rey.” 

Rey nodded, hesitantly opening her mouth and letting Ben’s finger slide inside.

Ben groaned, feeling himself became harder. “Suck it, Rey.” 

Rey blushed, but did what she was told. She licked and sucked on his finger, tasting herself.

Ben growled, “God Rey, that’s so hot.” 

Rey smiled. Loving Ben’s praise, she sucked eagerly. 

“Fuck,” Ben groaned, feeling his cock throb. He palmed himself, trying to calm down. “Rey, I…” 

Rey froze when she heard someone calling her and Ben’s names. 

Ben felt himself turn pale. It was Luke. He was looking for them, probably unhappy they’d skipped their lessons. Ben pulled away from Rey, fixing his pants to try to hide his excitement.

Rey bit her lip as she watched Ben walk away. She didn’t know why, but watching him leave made her heart ache. 

Rey frowned as she looked around the training area for Ben, but he was nowhere to be found. Rey let out a yelp when Luke hit the back of her head. 

“Back to your forms Rey.” 

Rey nodded and swung her saber on her practice dummy. 

When her lesson was over, Rey wiped the sweat off her forehead as she walked towards her hut. She opened the door to find Ben throwing his stuff into a bag. “Ben?” 

Ben froze and turned around to face her. 

“What are you doing?” 

Ben frowned and looked at the ground, not wanting to face her. “I can’t stay in this hut anymore, Rey.” 

Rey eyes widened. “Why?” 

Ben sighed and slumped on his bed. “I just can’t.” 

Rey started to feel her anger start to boil. “Don’t give me that shit. Tell me why?” 

“Rey…” He took a deep breath. “If I stay here any longer, I’m going to do something we’ll both regret. I really shouldn’t have touched you. You’re just a child, Rey, and I’m a grown man. It’s wrong.” 

Ben’s eyes widened as he touched his throbbing cheek. He couldn’t believe it. Rey had slapped him.

“Don’t give me that crap, Ben! It’s already too late, we already did something we can’t take back. I’m not a little girl anymore!” Rey felt tears streaming down her cheeks, and tried to speak. “I...” She bit her lip, cutting herself off. She sat down next to Ben and pulled him into a kiss before he could say anything else. 

Ben was speechless.

“I don’t care, Ben. I want you.” 

Rey let out a yelp when Ben suddenly pinned her to the bed. “Rey, do you have any idea how dangerous this little game of yours is?” 

“It’s not a game. I want…” 

Ben crashed his lips against hers, silencing her. Moving lower, fluttering kisses on her neck, he said, “you know there’s no going back.”

“I know.” 

Raising his head to look deep into her eyes, Ben asked one more time. “Do you still want me? Deny me now.” 

Rey smiled, cupped Ben’s cheeks and pulled him into another passionate kiss. 

Ben groaned, licking her lips, asking permission to enter her mouth. 

Rey smiled and opened her mouth to let him in. She clung to him as their tongues stroked and wrestled for dominance.

Ben panted as he pulled away from her. “Rey... can I taste you?” 

Rey raised a brow, not knowing what he meant, but nodded anyway.

Ben let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. He nudged Rey’s legs apart, and slowly started to inch her pants down. Rey blushed. “Ben, what are…” 

Rey called out when she felt something wet and warm flicking at her entrance. Rey lifted her head slightly and gasped and the sight of Ben working his tongue against her. “Ben!” She called out grabbing his hair with her hand, not sure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away. 

Ben hummed, grabbing her thighs and pulling her closer to his needy mouth. God, she was so wet. He’d never tasted anything so sweet before. He smiled as he nipped at her sex. She was perfect in every way. 

Rey threw her head head back, calling out and whimpering for more. She’d never felt anything like this. She thought Ben’s fingers felt good, but his tongue was even better. “More,” she cried.

Ben smirked, replacing his tongue with a light flick of his finger, causing Rey to call out again. “You like that?” he said smugly.

“Yes.” 

Ben chuckled. “Do you want more?” 

“Yes!” 

“Such a good girl.” Ben smiled as he replaced his fingers with his mouth on her clit. 

Rey bit her lip as she felt tears form in her eyes. She was so close to feeling that release again, but she didn’t know how to achieve it.

Ben growled, rubbing his face in between her legs. “Rey, touch yourself.” 

“How?” 

“Your breasts.” 

Rey nodded and cupped her breasts over her shirt. 

Placing his fingers at her entrance, and pushing gently inside her, he commanded: “play with them.” 

Rey nodded and fondled her breasts in her hands, moaning Ben’s name as she did so. 

“Pinch them!” 

Rey pinched her nipple, causing her to call out in pleasure and to release herself on Ben’s face. She felt herself turn pale when Ben removed his head from between her legs, his face covered in her release. “Ben, I’m so sorry… I didn’t mean to get you dirty.” 

Ben just laughed as he placed a tender kiss on her lips. He laid next to her, nuzzling his face in her chest. “Don’t apologize. You were perfect, Rey.” 

Rey couldn’t help but smile as his compliment. She ran her fingers through his messy hair. “So what did you do inbetween my legs, and why did it feel so good?” 

“That was oral sex Rey. It’s the first step to sex.” 

“Can women give that to men?” 

Ben couldn’t help but chuckle. Her innocence was so cute. “Yes.” 

Rey sat up, looking at Ben. “Can I give it to you?” 

Ben paled as he stared at his tented pants. He blushed and gulped nervously. “Maybe next time. All this is about you, Rey, not me. It’s my job to teach you about your body, not the other way around.” 

Rey pouted and crossed her arms in frustration. 

Ben laughed and pulled her back down to lay next to him. He undid her now messed up buns and ran his fingers through her locks. “Next time, I promise, sweetheart.” He kissed her forehead. “Rest.” 

Rey yawned and relaxed when Ben wrapped his arms around her from behind. She closed her eyes and let slumber take a hold of her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no smut today. Back story today.

Ben groaned as he sat in the co pilot seat next to his uncle. Today was his 18th birthday, and the fifth year since the day his parents sent him away. He didn’t want to be here, but his uncle told him this trip was part of his training. 

Kicked out of his thoughts by a loud bang coming from somewhere on the ship, Ben looked at his uncle, who was clutching the wheel and cursing under his breath. He knew that wasn’t a good sign. “Master, is something wrong?” 

Luke sighed. “There must be something wrong with the engine. We’ll have to make a stop.” 

Ben grumbled as he watched his uncle making a deal with some ugly alien looking man with tons of fat rolls. He froze when he heard something. It sounded like whispers. “Hello…?” he called out as he surveyed the dry, dusty Jakku landscape. He sighed. “Must have been...” But the whispers started again, this time louder and more insistent. “Leave me alone.”

 

Ben wiped the sweat off his forehead in irritation. No matter how he tried to ignore the whispers they just got louder. Why was the force calling him? The whispers finally came to a stop when he stopped to face a broken-down AT-AT. He didn’t understand, but the force was calling him to this place. 

Luke kicked the sand in annoyance as he walked back towards his ship. He’d been charged triple what the simple parts were really worth, but he didn’t care at this moment. He just wanted to get off this dump of a planet... “Wait, where’s Ben?” 

 

Ben stood frozen at the opening of the AT-AT, staring at a sleeping little girl. She looked no older than eight, her brown hair done up in three messy buns, freckles grazed all over her skin. Ben almost jumped when the girl turned in her sleep, causing the thin blanket to fall off her body. He gaped at the sight of the little girl’s bare ribs. She was skin and bone, and he wondered when she’d last eaten a proper meal. 

“Ben! Where the hell..?” Luke stopped mid-sentence when two hazel eyes opened and stared at him and his nephew. Luke watched in horror as the little girl’s lip trembled and tears spilled from her eyes. He got down on his knees and entreated, “Please don’t cry!” That only made things worse. She started to sob. 

Ben gritted his teeth as he listened to the girl’s piteous wailing. He knew he shouldn't let it get to him -- it wasn’t her fault she was crying -- but Ben was beyond annoyed. He was pissed. Forced to go on this stupid mission he didn’t want any part in, and stuck on this burning hot desert. He’d had it. “Will you shut up! Crying isn’t going to help you!”

The little girl suddenly stopped screaming and blinked at Ben.

“Ben, that’s no way to talk to the child,” Luke said angrily. “I’m sorry for my nephew’s rude behavior. Where are your parents, little one?” 

The girl’s face clouded over with sadness. 

Luke didn’t even have to ask -- he knew that look. “I see. Well, come here little one. I can take care of you.” Luke reached his hand out to her. 

Ben watched as the girl backed away from Luke. “Luke, can’t you see she doesn’t want your help? Just leave her alone. Let’s get out of here.” Turning to leave, Ben stopped when he felt a small trembling hand grab his. He looked down to meet the little girl’s big brown eyes.

Not knowing what to do, Ben’s eyes widened as she gave him a big toothy grin and lifted her arms up in the air, begging to be picked up. Ben nodded and lifted her up. She smiled, rubbed her face against his chest, yawned and closed her eyes. In an instant, she was asleep in his arms. 

Luke chuckled as they walked towards the ship. 

“What?” 

“She likes you.” 

“Shut up.” 

Entering the ship, Ben walked towards the small bed and tried to put the girl down, but she just clung to him more tightly.

Luke laughed as he sat down in the pilot’s seat. “She’s clinging to you like you’re her mother.” 

“Shut up, Luke!” Ben growled, as Luke laughed harder.

Ben sighed and took a seat, gazing at the sleeping girl in his arms. It was going to be a long trip back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the long wait. Been kind of busy with work and I was trying to finish my other fanfic that I started over a year ago. This chapter isn't has well written cause my editor didn't edit it, but that's okay. I have a question for you guys? Do you think Ben should take Rey's virginity or wait until she's older? Doesn't matter to be cause I can make this fanfic work ether way. Their is a little bit of a story to this fanfic now, originally I just wrote this fanfic to release some stress. Just tell me what you think in the comment section

Rey rubbed her tired eyes confused on what was going on. She was in a dream she didn’t recognize, full of people she didn’t recognize. They were arguing over something, but she didn’t pay any mind to it instead she focused on the young man who sat in the corner looking beyond annoyed. 

Ben just rolled his eyes as he watched his uncle talking to all these adults about what they should do with the little girl. Luke agured saying that they should teach her others said she was too old. Ben couldn’t help, but chuckle at that. They said she was too old yet he didn’t start learning from Luke until he was eleven. He knew they only made a exception for him since he was Luke’s nephew. 

Finally one of the advisers said something that everyone seemed to agree on. “What if we have one of the older padawans teach her?” But soon the agreement turned into more arguing over who should teach her. 

“Let’s have her choose.” Luke suggested. 

Rey felt her body start to shake in fear when she noticed all the adults eyes on her getting closer to her. 

“Who do you want little one?” Luke said.

Rey looked where the older boy was at and gasped when she noticed he was leaving.

Ben sighed walking towards the door. He was so tired of this that he decided to sneak out. He was just feet away from freedom when…. 

“Ben!” Rey called out causing everyone to freeze including Ben. She stood up and ran to him jumping into his arms. 

Ben raised a brow as he watched the little girl cry into his robes. He tried to push her off, but she just clung to him tighter saying his name over and over again. 

Luke ran a hand through his greying bread. “I guess she chose. She’s your responsibility now Ben.” 

“Damn it.” Ben muttered under his breath.

Ben eyes snapped open. He groaned in pain, sweat glistened his forehead. He hadn’t dreamt about that day in a long time. Most of his dreams were nothing, but dark images and a voice whispering to him, but lately he hadn’t had any of those kind of dreams thanks to Rey. He looked down and cursed under his breath. The tent in his pants. His body trembled as he gently pulled away from her so she wouldn’t wake. It was never his intention for any of this to happen. Everything he’d been taught was going against this, these feeling. But no matter how much he fought it he couldn’t deny what he felt. 

He pushed his hand inside his pants and started to stroke his aching cock. Why didn’t he have Rey take care of him? He would ask himself. She was more than willing, but he knew the answer. He wanted to keep her innocent. She wasn’t ready for his cock yet. He knew once she would pleasure him he wouldn’t be able to hold back. He grunted as his strokes got faster. She wasn’t ready. Her body wasn’t ready. He was about to cum when a little voice caused him to freeze. 

Ben felt himself turn as white as a sheet when Rey locked eyes with him. 

Rey frowned when she noticed the hand down his pants. She cupped his sweating cheek. “Ben.” 

Ben clenched his eyes shut not wanting to face her, but soon snapped open he he felt her sneak her hand inside. 

“Ben let me help you.” She pushed his hand away and wrapped her slender hand around him. 

“Rey I…” He called out when Rey’s hand started to move in a up and down motion. “Fuck.” after a few more strokes he finally came all over her hand. 

Rey pulled her hand out of his pants to find a white liquid all over her hand. She smirked and licked her hand. 

Ben panted and covered his eyes with his hand. 

“Ben are you okay?” 

“Please don’t do that ever again.” 

“Why, didn’t you like it?” 

“Yes too much actually.” 

“Then what’s the problem.” 

“Just please don’t Rey.” 

Rey frowned, but nodded. 

Ben smiled and wrapped his arms around Rey’s waist. “Rest sweetheart daylight isn’t for another 4 hours.” 

“What were you dreaming about? I saw in your mind that you were dreaming.” 

 

Ben placed a kiss on her neck. “About when I found you and when you chose me.” 

Rey smiled and played with his hair. “It was so long ago, yet it feels like it happened yesterday.” 

Ben chuckled. “I was such an asshole to you. Always pushing you, being rude to you. I was so mean to you I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” 

“Rey, why did you chose me?” 

Rey smiled and kissed his forehead. “You had the same eyes as me. I saw myself.” 

Ben eyes widened, but soon smiled and pulled her into a kiss. “Thank you for choosing me Rey.”


	6. Chapter 6

Rey frowned as she eyed Ben talking to Luke about something. She knew she shouldn't complain, since she and Ben were only one week into their secret relationship, but she had asked him multiple times when they’d have sex and he kept telling her the same thing: soon. Did he not want her? 

Ben was making his bed when he noticed Rey sitting on her bed looking really down. “Rey, what’s wrong?” 

“Ben - be honest with me. Do you want me?”

Ben’s eyes widened. “What are you talking about? Of course I want you.” 

“Then why won’t you have sex with me!” 

His body stiffened. 

Rey felt tears stream down her cheeks. “Don’t you desire me?” 

Ben walked over to her and wiped her cheeks with his thumb. “Of course I do. You’re beautiful Rey, perfect in every way.” 

“Then why?” 

“I don’t want to hurt you. You’re so young Rey, and I’m worried your body won’t be able to handle it.” 

Rey stood up from her bed, untying her robes and sliding them off her body, until she was in nothing but her undergarments. “Try me.” 

Ben let out a yelp when Rey tackled him onto his bed, grabbing his face forcefully and pulling him into a kiss. “Rey, wait...” 

Ben tried to push Rey off, but her force on him was too much.

“I’m tired of waiting, Ben,” Rey growled as she bit his lip, causing him to gasp. Rey took that opportunity to slip her tongue into his mouth. She smiled as she felt Ben slowly start to relax and let his tongue meet hers. Their tongues touched and stroked each other, exploring each other’s mouths. 

 

Finally, Ben pulled away, huffing for breath. He blushed as he played with Rey’s locks. “Rey, you know what you’re asking of me.” 

Rey nodded. 

“You do realize that once I start I won’t stop.” 

“I don’t want you to stop.” She squealed when Ben flipped them over so he was on top. 

Rey whimpered as she felt tender kisses running downwards from her neck. 

“Rey.” Ben moaned as he cupped her covered breast, and started slowly pulling her wrapping off to reveal her chest. 

Rey blushed in embarrassment when she noticed Ben’s eyes on her bare breasts. Hastily, she lifted her arms to cover them, but Ben’s hand stopped her. 

“Don’t… you’re beautiful, Rey.” 

“But they’re so small.” 

Ben just shook his head and placed a kiss on her nipple. “You’re just right.” He then plopped it into his mouth and began to suck. 

Rey grabbed his hair forcefully and pulled him closer. “Ben,” she moaned in pleasure. 

Ben growled as he sucked, tugged, and licked her tender nipples. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he felt the room becoming hotter and stuffier by the second.

Rey stared in awe when Ben removed his shirt. This wasn’t her first time seeing him shirtless, but there was something different about it this time. 

Ben let out a hiss when he felt Rey’s hands run up and down his chest, her long nails grazing his sensitive skin. He felt his heart jump when her hand reached the hem of his pants. “Rey, I...” Ben let out a groan when he felt his cock being released from his pants. 

Rey stared in amazement at the sight of Ben’s naked cock. She had dreamed and fantasized about what it would look like. Nothing could describe how it really looked - it was better than anything she had imagined. 

Ben felt Rey push him down on the bed. He looked at her questioningly until he gasped, feeling Rey’s warm mouth sucking him eagerly. “Fuck,” he called out feeling her mouth go up and down on him. 

Rey smiled as she watched Ben whimper and call out. She’d never seen him so out of control with desire. She could feel him getting bigger in her mouth as tiny droplets of his precum coated her throat. She knew he was close, but just when she thought he was going to explode he pulled himself out of her mouth. Rey whimpered in protest.

Ben panted and smiled at Rey’s angry face. He sat up and finished pulling his pants off. “I want to cum inside you, not in your mouth.” Ben pushed her back down onto the bed, eyeing her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He pulled her legs apart and slowly pulled her panties down her legs until she was bare for him. “Are you sure about this? It might hurt.” 

“Yes.” 

Ben nodded and placed himself at her opening, rubbing himself against her, getting covered in her wetness. He grabbed her hips, ready to enter her. 

“Ben, we need to talk…” 

Ben stood utterly frozen in place as he and Luke’s eyes locked. 

“You sick bastard!” Luke said with venom in his voice. 

Ben hurried off Rey and pulled a blanket over them to hide their nakedness. “Luke, I can explain.” 

Rey gasped as she watched Luke grab Ben’s arm, forcefully pulling him out of the bed. She bit her lip as she watched Luke hit Ben a few times. She wanted to stop this, but she didn’t know how.

“Get some pants on. You and I are going to have a talk.” 

Ben nodded and stood up, clenching his throbbing cheek as he dressed. 

Rey was about to get out of bed and follow Ben and Luke, but stopped when Luke gave her that look. She watched helplessly as her father figure and the man she loved walked out of her hut, leaving her alone with her tears. 

Rey clenched her pillow as she sobbed. Ben was probably going to be kicked out of the Jedi academy now and it was all her fault. Why was she so selfish? She knew the wrongs of sexual desire. Ben also knew and tried so many times to push her away, but she kept persisting because she wanted him to be hers. She loved Ben Solo.

She jumped out of her skin when her hut door opened and there stood Luke with a serious expression on his face. “Get dressed, Rey. You and I need to talk.” 

“Master - is Ben okay?” 

“Don’t worry about him, he’s fine.” 

Rey bit her lip. She knew that was a lie. 

Back in his office, Luke sighed as he paced back and forth, stopping to stare at Rey. “Rey, did Ben touch you?” 

“Yes, but it was with my consent. I wanted him to. So please don’t punish him. Punish me.” 

Luke tugged on his beard. “It doesn’t matter if it was with consent. You’re a minor, Rey, while Ben’s a grown man. What you two did went against all the Jedi teaching. I can look past your mistakes, but Ben is going to be a lot harder. He can stay, but you two have to keep away from each other.” 

Rey bit her lip as she watched Ben eating his lunch alone. She looked around, noticing all eyes on her and Ben. She didn’t know how they’d found out, but they knew. Most of them just avoided her or stared at her, whispering things to their friends. One or two of them actually had the nerve to ask her if Ben raped her. This just caused her to slam her fist onto the table and glare at them, making them run. 

Rey stared at her and Ben’s old hut - now just Ben’s. Luke had told her not to go near Ben, but she had to. Pushing Ben’s door open, she ran into his arms, sobbing. “I’m so sorry, Ben!” 

“Rey, you can’t be here.” 

“I don’t care.” She clung to him tighter. “This is all my fault.” 

Ben brushed his hand through her hair. “It isn’t.” 

“I was just selfish. I wanted you to love me so I thought maybe, if I gave myself to you, you would.” 

“Rey, why did you think that? Of course I love you.” 

“You love me?” 

“Of course I do. I’ve loved you for a very long time.” 

Rey smiled and rested her face against his chest. “I love you, Ben.” 

Ben smiled and played with her hair. “Run away with me.” 

Rey’s eyes widened. “What?” 

“Run away with me. I know someone who can complete our training and won’t judge us.” 

Rey bit her lip. “I would love to, but..” 

“But, you can’t.” 

Rey nodded. “I can’t leave Luke. He’s like the father I never had.” 

Ben frowned and pulled away from her. 

“Are you going to leave me, Ben?” 

“I have to. Luke has kicked me out.” 

Rey’s eyes started to water.

“Don’t be like that, I’m not leaving until tomorrow. Besides, I’ll come back for you sweetheart. I promise.” 

Rey pulled Ben into a kiss. “Make love to me.” 

“But, Luke...” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

Ben nodded and placed Rey gently on his bed and got on top of her. He pulled her into a tender kiss. “I love you Rey.” 

“I love you too, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm mean, but the once just smutty fanfic now has some story to it. Thanks Lucie for the editing.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey whimpered, feeling Ben placing kisses all over her naked body. So many thoughts swirling around her head at that moment. Would it feel good? Would it hurt? Rey felt her body start to shiver in pleasure and nerves as she felt Ben getting closer to her privates. 

Ben halted when he reached her knees. “Rey, are you sure about this?” 

“Of course I am. I’m just a little scared. Will it hurt, Ben?” Rey felt herself start to relax when Ben cupped her cheek, caressing her with his fingers. 

“I’m actually not sure - probably. I’ve never done this myself,” he smiled. 

Rey giggled. “I guess we’ll find out together.” 

Ben kissed Rey’s forehead. “Yes. I’ll try to be gentle, but if it starts to hurt, Rey, I want you to tell me.” 

Rey smiled. “Okay.” 

Ben grabbed the blanket, pulling it over their naked bodies and over their heads. Ben took a deep breath, feeling more calm in the darkness. Placing his hard cock against her wet entrance, he started to move against her. He’d never felt so nervous in his whole life. He just hoped he did this right and didn’t hurt Rey. Ben grabbed her hips, lifting them up for a better angle, and slowly started pushing his way inside.

Rey called out, feeling her body start to tense up in pain. 

Ben bit his lip. He wasn’t even an inch inside of her and he was already causing her pain. He knew this wasn’t a good idea. He was a fucking grown man with a girl who wasn’t even 16 yet. He was about to pull out when Rey wrapped her legs around his waist, stopping him. 

“Please don’t stop, Ben.” 

Ben couldn’t see her face because of the darkness, but he could tell by just her voice that she was in pain. “Rey…” 

“Please, Ben!” She begged. 

Ben bit his lip and nodded. He felt Rey’s nails digging into his skin with each inch he entered her, until he was finally completely inside. “Rey, I’m sorry,” he whispered, placing tender kisses on her shoulder. “Forgive me, sweetheart.” 

Rey forced a smile, cupping his cheeks. “It’s okay, Ben. I wanted this.” 

Ben laid completely still, trying to give her time to adjust to him.

Rey groaned in annoyance, moving her hips. It still hurt, but she needed him. 

Ben threw his head back in pleasure, the blanket on top of them falling off and revealing them to the light. “Rey,” he growled, clutching the blankets. 

“Move Ben, I’m ready.” 

That’s all it took. Ben grabbed her hips, gently rocking himself in and out of her, feeling her become tighter and wetter around him. 

Rey clung to him tightly, pulling him closer. “Ben… ah!” she sobbed in pleasure. “Stay with me.” 

Ben grunted, speeding up his thrusts. “Yes.” 

“Please don’t leave me.” 

“I won’t,” he growled, sucking and licking on the pulse of her neck. 

“You promise?” 

“I promise, sweetheart.” He nipped at her neck, placing loves bites all over the skin he could reach. 

After a couple more thrusts they came together, calling out each other’s names. 

Ben pulled the blankets off their sweaty bodies. He smiled at Rey, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “I’m sorry I hurt you.” 

Rey smiled back and cupped his cheek. “It’s okay. Good things always come from a little pain.” 

Ben rolled his eyes at her comment, gently pulling out. Rey whimpered at the loss. 

Ben chuckled and placed tender kisses all over her face. “Rest, sweetheart.” 

Rey nodded, feeling her eyelids droop. 

Ben smiled, watching Rey’s chest rise and fall in her sleep. He could get used to this... but he soon frowned at the realization. Ben sighed, laying back and closing his eyes. He was going to miss this. 

Rey opened her eyes to find Ben asleep. She didn’t want to leave him, but she couldn’t risk staying and having Luke find them. Dressing quickly, she left his hut without saying a word. 

Rey didn’t know how long she was asleep in her own bed, but the sound of screaming woke her. Rey ran out of her hut and gasped to find the jedi temple burning. “Ben, Luke!” She started running towards Ben’s hut. Rey kept running until she ran into something solid. She looked up and let out a scream. 

Rey fell backwards onto the hard ground, staring upwards helplessly at the monsters in masks. “Who are you? Where’s Ben?” She finally spoke. 

“The Ben you know is no longer here.” 

Rey covered her mouth, feeling tears running down her face. “No.” 

“Join me.” The leader said. 

Rey felt her anger start to boil as she stood, before launching herself towards him with her saber in hand. “You murderer!” Before she could strike him, she felt something strong, an invisible force halting her movements. As she struggled to move, she locked eyes with the leader, who was moving towards her. “You monster!” She screamed at him. 

The leader lowered his face next to hers. “I’m sorry,” he whispered in her ear.

She raised a brow at this, but before she could ask why, she was knocked out cold. 

Rey awoke with a start, feeling hot air hit her face. Someone was carrying her. “Ben,” she whimpered. She felt a caring hand touch her cheek, brushing her hair away from her hot, sweaty face. She then heard talking. 

“I expect you to take care of her. I’ll be back for her. I don’t know when, but I will come back.” 

“Okay. About the payment sir... could we maybe double it?” 

The man sighed, tossing a bag full of credits to the other man. “She’d better be in perfect health when I come back, or I’ll have your head.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Rey squirmed, feeling the warm gentle hands being replaced with rough slimy ones. “Ben! Please don’t leave me.” She felt tender lips on her forehead. 

“Stay here. I’ll come back for you.” 

“Ben... you promised.” 

“I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.” 

“Ben!” 

Rey’s eyes shot open as she looked around. It was that same dream again. She sat up, scratching another tally on the wall. Another day of scavenging awaits.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Lately I've been busy and I'm also having a hard time trying to find time to write.

Kylo scanned the Jakku desert. It been almost 4 years since he was last here. He frowned under his mask. He wanted to take her away from here and complete her training, but it wasn’t the right time. He couldn’t let Snoke know about her. Kylo was kicked out of his thoughts at a sound of a blaster. He turned his body stopping it midair. 

Rey pulled the part she needed out of the ship she smiled under the cloth she wore over her face. Plutt said he needed more of this part yesterday maybe she’ll get a good deal. 3 or maybe even 4 portions. She slid off her rope and walked out of the ship to the bright sunlight.She pulled the goggles up and pulled the cloth down over her face. She smiled at BB-8 beeps. “Did I find a good part? Of course I did.” Rey took a gulp of her canteen hoping onto her speeder. 

“What do you mean?” Rey asked. BB-8 beeps again. “I was moaning in my sleep?” Rey raised an eyebrow at this. Lately she’d been dreaming of someone. She didn’t know who it was, but the way they talked with such love and tenderness made her want to know who it was. 

“Water!” Finn said as he ran to the watering hole falling to his knees placing his lips to the cool liquid. He gaged at the taste, but continued drinking until the happabore pushed him away. He grunted looking up to notice a young women being surrounded. He sat up running towards her. He stared in awe as she kicked and bit her attacker pulling the net off the BB unit. Finn paled noticing the look the girl was giving him he started running, but was knocked with her staff. “Ow” 

Rey glared at him pointing her staff towards him. “What’s your hurry thief.”

“Thief?” Finn yelped in pain when the small droid shocked him. “OW, Hey?” 

“The jacket, this droid says you stole it. Where did you get it? It belongs to his master.” 

Finn sighed “It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right? He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed.” He looked at BB-8. “Poe didn’t make it. I tried to help him I’m sorry.” BB-8 head fell and he rolled off. 

“So you’re with the resistance?” 

Finn looked up at the young women. Afraid of being hit again he gave her an answer. “Obviously yes I am.” He sat up fixing his clothes. “I’m with the resistance.” 

Rey smiled. “I never met a resistance fighter before.” 

“This is what we look like, well some of us.” 

“BB-8 says he’s on a secret mission, He as to get back to base.” 

“He has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker.” 

“Luke Skywalker?” She said in awe. “I thought he was a myth?” 

BB-8 beeped putting their conversion to a rest. Rey followed BB-8 to find stormtroopers. 

Finn grabbed her hand running. Blasters shooting at them. 

“Let go of me!” She broke from his grip running along with him. 

They ran inside a tent Finn looking for weapons. She got on her knees. “Are you okay?” She asked BB-8. 

Finn walked to her shushing her. He then grabbed her hand again pulling her up. 

“Stop taking my hand!” 

They ran as fighters shot at them destroying things. They ran towards the ships. “What about that ship?” He motioned to a ship. 

“That one is garbage.” She said as they ran to the nicer model exploding right in front of them from the fighter. 

“The garbage will do.” She said running to the old junker. 

Kylo huffed as he watched the timid man walk towards him his body shaking. 

“Sir we were unable to require the droid on Jakku. It escaped capture aboard a stolen freighter. 

“The droid stole a freighter?” 

“Not exactly sir. It had help.” 

Kylo turned his head and body. 

“We have no compression, but we believe Fn-2187 may have helped in the esca…” 

Kylo lit his saber feeling anger flowing through him. He slashed and hit the computer breaking it to pieces. He deactivated his saber. “Anything else?” 

“The two were accompanied by a girl.” 

Kylo turned his body reaching his hand out towards the scared man sending him into his grip. 

He gagged for breath in Kylo’s grip. 

“What girl?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for such a long wait. I was really having a hard time writing this fanfic. Because I wasn't sure if I was liking how it was turning out. I'm still unsure, but I'll try for you guys.

Kylo gritted his teeth clenching his hands as he sat down. There was no way? There was no way that it was Rey? She couldn’t have helped the traitor, could she? He stared at the helmet. Trying to remove his thoughts of her. “Forgive me, I feel it again. The pull to the light.” He lifted his head slightly. “Supreme Leader senses it” His voice trembled in fear. “Show me again. The power of the darkness and I’ll let nothing stand in our way. Show me Grandfather and I will finish what you started.” Kylo stood up leaving the old deformed helmet. 

Rey walked down the steps in a daz. BB-8 followed behind her. Rey finally came to a stop to a door the door came to an open the voices she heard getting louder. She entered the room looking around to notice a small chest. She got on her knees and slowly lifted the lid. She stared at the metal object curiously. She reached out touching it. Rey jumped and yelped at a sound of heavy breathing. She looked around to find herself in some sort of hallway. 

“No!” A voice of a little girl screamed. Rey followed the sound the hallway shaking and turning. Her body fell she rolled onto her stomach she lifted her head to find a cloaked figure placing a metal hand onto a white and blue droid. The dry air suddenly turned wet. Rain poured down on Rey she turned her head to find a man being impaled by a fiery light. He called out falling to the ground. Rey sat up finding a small group of masked men. She slowly backed away. The monster with a red weapon eyed her. Rey eyes widened she knew this monster, but where? He stalked towards her. 

“NO!” Rey turned her head to find a little girl screaming. She was back on Jakku. She eyed the girl being held back by Plutt. It was her? “No come back!” The younger version of her called out. “Quiet girl.” Plutt said coldly. “Nooooo!” the girl called out eyeing the sky watching a ship fly off in the distance. 

She blinked and the once hot desert climate was replaced with now barren, snowy woods, the sounds of battle. Then behind her, another voice. That voice? The voice of her dreams. 

“Stay here. I’ll come back for you.”

“Where are you?” She started running toward the voice.

“I’ll come back, sweetheart. I promise.”

“I’m here! Right here! Where are you?”

There was no response.She started running forward again, only to be brought to a sudden halt by a figure appearing from behind a tree cloaked in black. 

Rey screamed, and screamed falling backward, sitting down in- 

She was back in the underground corridor breathing hard, sitting on the hard old stone.

“There you are.” Maz Kanata said, standing in the passageway between her and the stairway. 

“What was that?

Maz looked at her. 

Rey stood her body still unsteady. BB-8 rolled coming to a stop beside her. “I- I shouldn’t have gone in there.” “I’m sorry…” 

“That lightsaber was Luke’s and his father’s before him and now it calls to you.” 

“I have to get back to Jakku.” 

“Han told he.” Maz reached for Rey’s hand Rey taking it getting on her knees to met Maz gaze. “Dear Child, I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Homever your wait for on Jakku, there never coming back.” She watched as the young girls lip trembled fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. “But, there is someone who still could.” 

“Luke.” Rey whispered. 

“The belonging you seek is not behind you, it is ahead.” “I’m no jedi, but I know the force. Close your eyes, feel it. The light it's always been there. It will guide you. The saber... take it.” 

Rey panicked standing up hearing something. She looked round to find nothing. “I’m not touching that thing ever again. I don’t want any part of this.” 

Maz tried to speak, but couldn’t get a word out with Rey running. 

Kylo ship landed as he walked around the rumble and destruction. 

“Sir” a simple trooper said. “The droid was ending west with a girl.” 

Kylo turned his head to said direction mumbling something to himself as he headed towards where Rey was. 

Rey panicked shooting her blaster as a masked man came behind from rocks. His weapon dodging her blasts. She backed away continuing her shooting. Rey eyes widened feeling panicked when she felt a power lock her arm behind her back. She tried to move, but couldn’t. 

“The girl I heard so much about?” Kylo said walking towards her. Could this girl be his beloved. She looked the same, but yet she seemed so different. 

He reached his hand towards her just inches away from her face. “The map? You’ve seen it.” 

Rey heard the voices of troopers talking to their leader about needing more troops, but she was too frightened to pay attention

“Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need.” Kylo waved his hand catching the unconscious girl in his arms. Carrying her towards his ship.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait. I had a difficult time writing this chapter. Plus Midterms are killing me.

Rey’s eyes snapped open. She looked around the brightly lit room hoping to find Finn or Han, but found the masked man, the monster kneeling before her. She tried to move her restrained arms and legs with no luck. “Where am I?” She finally spoke. 

The man titled his head “You’re my guest.” He spoke in a cold machine like voice. 

“Where are the others?” 

“You mean the thieves and murders you call friends? You should be glad to know I have no idea… You still want to kill me?” 

“That’s what happens when you’re being hunted by a creature in a mask.” Rey watched as the man reached for the sides of his mask. It made a hissing sound as it released. He slowly stood up pulling the mask off. 

Rey’s eyes widened. She recognized this man, but from where. 

Kylo smirked plopping his mask down onto a pile of ash. “I see you recognize me, but do you remember.” 

Rey felt her anger start to boil. “Ben? You’ve been alive this whole time?” Her eyes widened when the realization hit her. “... You killed everyone.” She clenched her jaw when she felt his hand touch her face. Using the force to dig through her mind. 

Ben smirked, “you’ve been so lonely without me. A night desperate to sleep.” 

“Get out of my head Ben.” 

“It’s Kylo Ren.” The smirked turned into a frown. “Han Solo? You see him as the father you never had. He would have disappointed you Rey. The traitor? He accompanies your thoughts. Tell me has he fucked you yet?” 

“None of your business!” Rey’s eyes widen trying to wiggle away from the gloved hand that entered inside her pants touching her most private area. Rey could see the anger forming in his eyes. 

“It is. Your pussy belongs to me.” 

“I belong to no one, especially you.” She called out feeling Ben’s finger push itself inside of her. 

“You say that, yet you’re wet for me. Just like the good old days. You use to say you belonged to me and I you.” He entered a second finger inside her. “You would beg me to fuck you. I tried to deny you saying you weren’t ready for my cock, but you kept begging until I did.” Ben smiled palming his pants. “Do you still beg for my cock? Should we find out?” 

“Never.” 

“Have it your way.” Kylo pumped his fingers inside causing Rey to wiggle in pleasure and trying to get away from his hand. 

“Stop.” 

“Don’t be afraid. I feel it too.” 

 

“Ben.” Rey moaned 

“Show me the map.” He growled. “I know it’s in there.” 

Rey clenched her eyes shut the pleasure getting to her. “I’m not giving you anything.” 

“We’ll see.” 

Rey moaned and whimpered as Ben rubbed her clit in a circle motion. She knew she was an open book to him right now, but she still refused to give him the map. 

“Show me the map.” He begged. 

It was at that moment Rey figured out she wasn’t the only open book. Rey looked through his mind, seeing his thoughts and fears. “You…” This caused him to stop his movements. “You’re afraid that you’ll never be as strong as Darth Vader.”

Ben pulled away feeling like he was burnt. 

Rey sighed missing the warmth of his fingers. Rey blushed hurrying and pushing the thought away. 

Kylo exited the room panting. Rey had always been strong in the force, but she was never this strong. She'd never been able to go through his mind. 

Kylo went to the supreme leader in the dark chamber of Starkiller base. Trying to control his shaking body and traitorous thoughts.

“This scavenger, this girl resisted you?” Snoke said with such disappointment. 

“That’s all she is. A scavenger from Jakku, untrained, but strong with the force. Stronger than she knows.” Kylo said lying through his teeth. He couldn’t let Snoke know about her. 

“You have compassion for her.” 

Kylo paled. “What? No never. Compassion? For an enemy of the order?” 

“I perceive the problem. It isn’t her strength that is making you fail. It’s your weakness.” The rebuke hurt, but Kylo didn’t show it.

“Where is the droid?” 

“Ren believed it was no longer of value to us.” The voice of General Hux said.

Kylo turned his head staring the weasel known as Hux. He quickly looked back to Snoke. 

“He believed that the girl was all we needed. As a result the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already.” 

“Then the resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker.” 

“We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system.” 

“Good, then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon.” 

“Supreme Leader, I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance.” 

“If what you say about this girl is true? Bring her to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lame summary never been good at summaries. You'll find out more about characters has the story goes.


End file.
